


Haunting Admiration

by Z_Retribution



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Special, Multi, No Puedo Entender Que, No Puedo Entender Que spin off, Paranormal, Reader speaks Spanish, Reader understands English, Spin Off, flug x reader - Freeform, poltergeist reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: Halloween spirit lingers in the air and hangs in your spirit. Wanting to decorate the manor and celebrate the season in anyway you can, you make a deal with Black Hat to turn the manor into a haunted house attraction for one night on Halloween evening.Unknown to you though, that's not everything that is lingering in the air...Looks like someone might be in love with the very paranormal ghost that haunts the building!





	Haunting Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Z here!  
> So, this is a spin off story of my larger work No Puedo Entender Que. If you haven't read it, I definitely suggest you check it out! But for now, please enjoy the sweet seasonal one shot fluff~!

The air is crisp and filled with the scent of autumn morning. The desire to feel the mixing sensations dance on your skin was strong. Embracing the breeze and letting the chills roll down your spine though, was not easy for a poltergeist. Normally, you can only do this when you have a  _ body.  _ Normally, that is what  _ you do to people _ . Plus, the only thing that would surround you every day was the air conditioned Black Hat manor. Leaving is impossible. 

For now at least. One day hope would ride in on a broomstick.

You stop gazing out of the window, and stretch your ghostly limbs. Even if you couldn’t go outside, looking at the season really got you into the spirit of the holiday! 

_ The real question is, how would I celebrate Halloween here?  _

Seeing as the head of the manor was a fanatic about scaring the wits out of everybody, one would think he would bask it the screams of children and thoroughly enjoy the fright of others on this season.  _ Wrong!  _ Kinda…

Black Hat indeed does love the thrill of the time and nation’s acceptance of the gorey displays, however there was one thing he  _ despised _ : The  _ enjoyment _ others got from all of it. Not the sadistic joy. The pure childish giddy joy; passing out candy from hearing a simple request, the merry smiles on the faces of people who  _ should be  _ terrifying, and do not even start him on the  _ cute children in costumes.  _ “People should be educating themselves on how to properly conduct villainy in there areas, not frivolously wasting the night stuffing their faces and pretending to be glorious iconic monsters!” You remember his reply to Dr. Flug when he asked if Flug could try and decorate the manor a bit. (Not that it need  _ that much _ decorating to fit in with the rest of the holiday.)   

Nonetheless, you want Halloween and Halloween is what you shall have!

You scurry down to the basement, your honorary temporary bedroom, and search for something in the chests. You had seen some old decorations as well as art supplies down there before when you took it upon yourself to organize one day. With a positive light, as well as the glow of the lamp light, you dig through the surplus of utilities that could be applied. 

By the end of it you had some old books you could use, gothic candles with elaborate dark candle holders, empty bottles with some tainted glass and interesting titles, a plastic skeleton of what was presumably used for a science model, and some pumpkin carving equipment. 

_ Not bad, not bad… _ You nod your proud head.  _ But still the question is, how will I set these up without Black Hat having a hissy fit?  _

You sigh.  _ All of this work, but I know if I set it up Black Hat will find a way to stomp on my spirit.  _ You knew the eldritch would have no tolerance for your jubilant celebration. Sure, you are a nuisance on a daily basis and enjoy doing your job correctly, but Black Hat typically fixed everything that you moved out of place. But these were  _ decorations _ not  _ nuisances.  _ You don’t want them to be taken down once they are set up.

With a huff you float out of the door, grabbing your specially designed walkie talkie communicator for translational purposes. No one but Flug understood you mother language when you spoke it, so without this, you were kinda left in your own thoughts.  _ With the exception of Black Hat who can translate thoughts at a certain distance.  _ You shuddered at the thought of his invasive nature. 

 

Dr. Flug was working on a new project. A fog machine. It was very basic, he was aware, but even Flug wanted to have some Halloween spirit. Black Hat was totally unaware of this, and he planned to keep it that way.  Some people carve pumpkins, make caramel apples, but talented overachieving scientist who have dedicated their lives to the greater knowledge of understanding the universe were slightly above  _ those _ activities. Fog machines and such were  _ much _ more intriguing.  

Happily grinning to himself, the scientist tightened the last screw and rubbed his hands together. “Time for a test!” 

Nearly skipping, he bounded over to his main table and scoped up the clipboard with his experimental work to fill out. 

Tapping his finger by one of the switches he cooed. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got!” 

He flipped the switch and immediately stepped back and let the machine hum. Slowly low fog began to seep out and disperse throughout the lab. He wanted to jump up like a child, playing in the fog, but instead he kept a professional exterior, and turned another control one, watching the fog rise further. 

He beamed. “Beautiful! It’s flawless!” He patted the invention as though it were a small pet. “Good work…” 

“Con quién estás hablando, Flug?” [Who are you talking to, Flug?]

Startled by the sudden pitch of foreign tone, the doctor hurriedly shut off the machine, but the fog already released in the room remained constant, eerily flowing and greedily taking as much room as it could before it could evaporate away entirely. “Y-y/n! H-how...W-what are y-you d-d-doing h-h-”

“Lo siento!” [I’m sorry!] You abruptly interrupt him with an apology. “Solo quería ver qué pasaba!” [I just wanted to know what was up!] 

Flug clenched his chest and exhaled loudly with relief. “N-no, it’s okay….I just thought you may have been the boss for a moment.” He swallowed. “See, I’m n-not supposed to be doing this. I-I just really wanted to do something a bit festive.”

Flug rubbed his neck and the back of his head, blushing a small bit from lingering embarrassment of having to explain his reaction. “So...ah, why else are you here, y/n?”

_ Oh that’s right!  _

You whip out your communicator and press enter to say your pre recorded translated message in english. “I was wondering if maybe you could help me persuade Black Hat into letting me decorate the manor for Halloween?” 

Flug sputtered like a helicopter. “M-m-me?! H-h-h-help you d-do that!?” He nervously laughed suppressing anxiety. “No dice! I-Imagine how he would react! H-He’ll rip us b-both up!” His expression begged you not to pursue, but one with as much headstrong ambition as yourself was not going to stop with a “no.” 

“Okey.”

You spin around and decide to head over to Black Hat’s office by yourself. You were gonna politely ask to decorate the manor with ornate seasonal designs and see to it that he didn’t tear them down. 

And if rejected, you were gonna do it anyway. It was just in your nature to be a bit of a rebel. 

“W-wait…!” Flug ran to you. “I-I said no! B-black Hat will tear you and the decorations up!” He tried to grab your hand, but his gasp went through, so he swiped again, grabbing the communicator in your grip and stopping you in your tracks. You stare into his goggles to read his facial muscles through the paper bag. 

He subtly released you and held his hands out in the air with flustered, reddened cheeks. “S-sorry...I-I just have a b-bad feeling about that idea is all.” He backed away some more choking down his next statement in vain. “I….I d-don’t want you to g-get hurt anymore, y/n….” He whispered.   

A light smile crept it’s way to your transparent figure. “Flug…” You lower yourself closer to the ground, staying levitated, but shifting to where Flug was taller than you. You look up at his sweet, blushing face.  _ He really does care, doesn’t he? He’s the only one I can trust fully as a friend here.  _

You wrap your cold arms around him and hug him tightly, resting your head on his warm and comfortable chest. His heart raced and he spat out surprised stutters like a broken record player. 

You held him for a good ten seconds and pulled away. “Solo déjame hablar con él.” [Just let me talk to him.] You smile as kindly as you possibly could, gently pulling away. “Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes.” [I am going to be fine. Don’t worry.]

He remained silent and his heart sank as you left through the door, and didn’t look back once. His mind refused to formulate anything and all he could do is try and absorb what just happened. 

Flug knew what it was; it was an innocent little hug. A ginger embrace from a cool spirit that haunted everyone living under the roof of Black Hat manor. Something that was meant to be taken as comfort...but left him wanting more.

_ No one has ever done that for me before... _ His gaze dropped to the floor.  _ Reassurance is something I only dreamed of receiving. Why would they do that to me…?  _

_ More importantly...why do I want them to come back so much?  _ His heart thumped louder and pounded in the walls containing it. 

_ No...I can’t be…! I’m not really…! _ Heat dominated his insides as he realized what his body was trying to tell him.  _ That’s impossible…! Ridiculous! No, no, no, no!  _

Flug’s hands grabbed the side of his noggin and shook side to side in denial.  _ This is stupid! I’m above silly things such as crushes…! Besides, they are a ghost! What the hell am I thinking?!  _

In an attempt to regather himself, he sipped some tap water he got fresh from the faucet and calmed down.  _ Whatever...I’m fine. It’ll just pass...it won’t last long...will it?  _

He wasn’t too sure. He never really experienced something like this before, seeing as he normally stayed in the manor and only had the lot of people present to be around. He sipped on the water and swallowed to fluid.  _ Guess I’ll find out… _

 

You stare up at the giant double doors as you approach them, soaking in the menacing vibrations. Without a second doubt in mind though, you pound on the doors with a force that guaranteed Black Hat could hear you.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” Yelled the raspy voice ringing past the solid walls. 

_ Whelp! Let’s do this!  _

You let the doors come ajar and slide in with a smooth motion and smile to cancel out the attacking grimace of the dark gentleman on the opposite side of the office. 

Needing to start the conversation off in english, you frantically throw apart your brain for a grammatically correct greeting. “...ah, waz up, Black Hat.” You grin.  _ I don’t think that is a proper formal greeting… _

You cough pretending that first comment was just to clear out your constricting throat. “Good...may...sir. I had a question that needs to be…”  _ Oh no, what’s the word...what’s the word?!  _ “Appressed…?” 

_ Shit. That wasn’t right. _

Black Hat scowled. “The word is ‘ _ addressed _ ’ and it is not a ‘ _ good may,’  _ it is a ‘ _ good day.’”  _ He paused before continuing. “But I suggest you just drop the word ‘good’ entirely…”

He leaned against the desk and continued to throw you his insulting glare and intimidating nature. “What exactly can I do for you, worthless waste of space?”  

You lift your communicator in his direction and press enter. “I want to make this place look festive for Halloween, so I’m going to decorate. Don’t try to stop me, because I am going to do it whether you like it or not. I just ask that you do not take down the decorations until after Halloween is over.” You hoped that didn’t come across as  _ too rude _ considering it was a robotically generated voice. 

Black Hat twitched. You cringe on the inside but stay perfectly cool. 

“Oh really…? Is that so…?” Black Hat hissed. 

_ Oh god.  _ You brace yourself. 

“And what good will all of this do me?” He sat up in his seat and became taller in appearance as he looked down at you. “Give me a good reason as to why I should  _ not _ rip down every  _ speck _ of string you throw up, hm? And don’t you dare just say ‘to make things festive.’” 

You never actually had another reason other than that, but now that the proposition was stated out loud and you were faced with the question posed to you, something had to be said... _ just...improv something! What would he listen too? What would get his attention?? _

His growl deepened, but you straightened your posture and spoke the best english you could. “It will….give you...dinero.” You finished the phrase with the spanish word. 

“Dinner-o?” Black Hat scoffed. “I get that every night, fool.”

“No! ‘Dinero’ significa…” [No! ‘Dinero’ means…] You paused for a minute thinking of the word as the demon impatiently tapped his desk with his claws.  

“Money!” Your index finger shot up as the word rang from your tongue. “You can have more money!”

Black Hat’s interest piqued with a noteable eyebrow raise.  _ Got him!  _

“And how’s that?” 

_ Uh...well...come on, what can I say?!  _

“You...we...make a house of hauntings…” You say slowly wondering if the shark would take the fish bait. 

His face contorted slightly. “You want  _ me _ to allow this manor to become a tourist attraction for other disguised mortals to run around in it like little savages?” 

_ Oh no...I’m losing him…!  _ “No...I mean, yes, but you make them give you m-money….and you get money and...scar them.” 

“Scar them?” He furrowed his brow.

You nod slowly before realizing your grammatical error. “No!  _ Scare _ them.  _ Scare _ .” You mentally scold yourself from the mistake. Trying to speak to him in english was making you look like an utter idiot, just as he usually called you. 

“So a haunted house, is that what you want?” Black Hat popped up suddenly in your face within less than one frame of a second and dipped closer to your face, making you shrink back. 

“S-sí...” You whisper with diminishing hope of approval. 

He scanned your eyes with his razor edge wolf gaze as though he was searching for a waver. Unfortunately for him, he may spot a bit of surprise from the quick transition of his placement, but there was no waver in your mind. Not once. You knew you were going to do it with or without his approval.  _ This is just a matter of if he would take it for profit or if he would just be his normal sulkingly mad self about it. I’m giving him a fair offer. It’s his choice.  _

You notice the falter of his angered exterior. Then it dawned on you: he could hear your thoughts, and probably very well just heard what you privately were thinking. 

_ Shit. I just want privacy! Stop reading my mind you filthy bastard…. _

_ Oh no wait! AH! You didn’t hear that did you? Fuck!  _ Worriedly, you thought of how deep you just dug yourself.

“Idiot.” He mumbled as he leaned away from you and repositioned himself in a more sophisticated manner. “Just like the rest of them…” He rolled his eyes.

_ The rest of them…?  _

“Very well. You may decorate the manor, and we will hold a haunted house opening Tuesday evening.” He paced over to his desk and sat back down tossing you another glance of dark suggestion. “I expect this to give me another easy 200,000 dollars by the end of that night or else there will be a punishment.” 

He waved you away as a glowing beam radiated from your face. 

“Gracias!” [Thank you!] You flip in the air and happily exit the room. Were you sure that the haunted house would earn 200,000 dollars by the end of Tuesday night? No.  _ But hey, I can decorate the manor and feel a bit more at home!  _

_ And my work is going to be an exciting attraction! But I need help… _

You rush down the hall knowing that you could rely on Flug to help you make plans. He is a genius afterall! He can help with lighting, sound effects, and maybe they could even use the fog machine! 

And Demencia could scare people by crawling up the walls and spastically bounding around just as she normally did!

And 5.0.5. could aid you in setup and maybe hand out tickets and count money! The cute little cyan ball of fluff probably won’t want to scare many people.  

Maybe, just maybe, Black Hat would become involved, getting into the jolly spirit of terrifying others too! (Without harming them…)

_ This is exhilarating~!   _

You were so buoyant, you couldn’t help but tumble around in the air and flail merrily as though you were a child again. 

Not realizing the scientist open the lab door, making you fall right into the room. 

“Ah! Y-y/n! I’m sorry I didn’t know you were right there…!” He said down to your ghostly body crumbled in a pile on the ground. He blushed from embarrassment. 

“Esta bien!” [It’s okay!] You jump back up startling him slightly.

“I-I take it you were approved somehow…?” He said stepping back from your excited state. “Y-you’re changing c-colors…!” He pointed.

You had been totally oblivious to that until you traced his fingers with your eyes and looked down at your chest.  _ Whoa...I am!  _ You switched from normal to yellow to orange and red and just flashed a rainbow. 

“No sabía que podía hacer eso…!” [I didn’t know I could do that…!] You squeaked in shock.  _ Guess I should tone it down a little… _

With a few deep breathes you recomposed yourself back to normal state, but kept all of your mental happiness. “Lo siento...creo que estoy muy feliz.” [I am sorry...I guess I’m just very happy.] 

“I can see that.” Flug chuckled under his paper bag. “B-but exactly why are you so happy? You get to decorate?”

“Sí, pero hay más.” [Yes, but there is more.] 

Both of you walk over to the lab table and take a seat, as Flug continues to give you his full attention. “Podemos hacer una casa embrujada! Quieres ayudarme? Puedes trabajar en las luces, los sonidos, y podemos-”

“Whoa! Slow down! There is only so much spanish I can understand all at once!” Flug abruptly interrupted when he no longer could keep up at your rapid syllables. 

You look down at your communicator that was still on and had caught every word you said. Lifting it to the surface of the table, you pressed enter and smile as Flug’s invention spoke: “We can make a haunted house. Do you want to help me? You can work on the lights, sounds, and we can-” 

It stopped from the moment Flug cut you off and you continued. “...usar la máquina de humo que hiciste!” [...use the fog machine you made!] You wrapped it all up with much more hyper energy than the walkie talkie.

Flug’s facial expression was unreadable. Party because of the paper bag on his head and the light’s glare prevented you from seeing his eyes. 

“Well, uh...that’s great!” He answered. “A bit unexpected, but great! So Black Hat is going to let pedestrians come in here…? That kind of haunted house attraction?” The doctor puzzled, befuddled by his boss’ odd acceptance. Flug believed there was some catch to this all with a very contradictory deal. 

“¡Sí!” [Yes!] You ignore his obvious doubt. “Solo tenemos que ganar dinero con esto.” [We just have to make money for this.] You leave out the amount of money, as not to worry him. Flug could stress himself over the smallest things to the point where he would drag himself around with little to no enthusiasm and that was not what you wanted. For his health and for the benefit of the haunted house and Black Hat Company.

Something drifted in Flug’s eyes, but he nodded and grinned. “Sure! I would love to help you out then!” He agreed. 

You bounce up from your seat into his arms, giving him another jubilant hug. “¡Gracias, Flug!” [Thank you, Flug!] You can feel him heat up. His flustering was adorable to you and it made you feel almost human again because of the nice cozy warmth, but you didn’t mention that. “¡Eres el mejor! Siempre puedo contar contigo!” [You are the best! I can always count on you!] 

Flug tensed up. He hadn’t expected you to come into such close proximity of him so quickly. A furnace was ignited in his chest and the small organ there blared with alarms in his mind, screaming for an evacuation command, but at the same time staying there and toasting marshmallows. He was not too sure what he wanted. 

“I-i-i-it’s n-nothing!” He squirmed.  

To his relief and disappointment, you let go of him. 

“Voy a obtener los suministros. ¿Puedes decirles a los demás?” [I am going to get the supplies. Can you tell the others?] You ask the reddened doctor your favor. 

“O-of c-c-course! L-let’s get s-started now.” He exclaimed trying to smoothly brush off the affection.  _ It was just a hug, it was just a hug… _ He continually said to himself. 

As they left again, Flug dragged his feet across the floor in a defeated manner.  _ No denying I really do like y/n...I just don’t understand how or why...is it the cute energy, positive attitude, bright smile, jubilant spirit, determined nature, kind intentions, strong will…? Maybe the fact they treat me as though I’m a person… _ He stopped and looked back up.  _ Maybe it’s all of that.  _

Picking up his moderate pace again and sighing he continued to flow in his thoughts.  _ Still though, I can’t tell them. They would just think lower of me, right?  _

His super ego replied to the harsh thought:  _ That’s not true! You know y/n! They wouldn’t do that to you. They really do enjoy you being there for them.  _

His cocky id pushed back the angel on the shoulder:  _ As a friend. I’m friendzoned. Besides, the two of us are on two separate levels of existence; one in the realm of the living and one of the wandering dead. How would that work out?  _

“It wouldn’t…” Flug convinced himself. 

“What wouldn’t?” A puzzling pair of mismatched pupils tilted. 

“D-Demencia!” He jumped back. He had successful trailed out of the lab and into the hallway. He had almost completely forgot what he was doing. 

“O-oh! Demencia, y/n is going to turn the manor into a haunted house and-” 

_ “OH MY GOD A HAUNTED HOUSE!? I WANNA HELP!! CAN I SCARE PEOPLE AND-”  _

“L-lower the volume!” Flug stuck his fingers in his ears, irritated by the high pitch ring her excited yelling created in his eardrums. 

5.0.5.’s curious nose popped into view and Flug waved him over to join the conversation. “To repeat what I said to 5.0.5., y/n is going to turn the manor into a haunted house, and would like your help in making this a huge success.”

5.0.5. clapped and Demencia nodded up and down so quickly you could imagine it just flying away. 

_ Good! Everyone will pitch in! Y/n will be glad to hear that… _

The thought of your beauty in Flug’s mind made his heart flutter. He pictured the smile you would give him and the way he would probably become a stuttering mess. 

Ambition hit him and determination flooded the walls of his being.  _ Even if I have been friendzoned and even though we live in two different planes of reality, I’m going to see to it this is the best Halloween attraction in town…! I am going to make sure y/n will keep that precious smile and be the happiest they have ever been! _

 

The set up didn’t take very long considering that Black Hat already had the horror of the manor captured perfectly. It was just a matter of stringing up the  _ actual  _ Halloween designs and making everything look perfect for the haunted house. 

Dr. Flug donated his fog machine to the purpose and had got to working on the sound effects, and planned out the lighting, while 5.0.5. aided him in the layout and overall walking area for the visitors. Demencia made costume designs that were alarmingly good quality. She apparently had been stocking up on home made terrors for years, but she had never put them to work because she didn’t want to enrage Black Hat. 

You were the director of everything and your main focus was conducting everything and being sure there was a smooth flow. You hopped back and forth to help everyone. 

_ So far so good. No technical difficulties, no flaws in costumes, actors are ready...this is going great!  _ You observed.

Just as everything was wrapping itself up though, in came the notorious Black Hat. 

“So all of you are in on this?” He spoke in a mocking tone not seeming very impressed with the hard thought out display you carefully placed up.

You float over to him and deliver an english retort. “That is...yes…” You crossed your arms and slyly smiled feeling confident.

Black Hat’s cold exterior didn’t crack. He just sneered as usual. “Remember what I said, poltergeist. If I don’t get my money-” 

“I know, I know!” You cut him off not wanting the others to hear the price goal and begin despairing. “We...will have money.” You clear your throat. “W-would...you want to...help us?” You offer. 

Black Hat didn’t do what you had expected. He grinned like a toothy velociraptor. “If by help you mean scare the wits out of the foolish humans who dare to come in my manor for some small frights, then yes, my dear. I will make them wish they had a life that was worth saving.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Black Hat just kept that malignant pale green smile with a small drip of drool trailing down the side. His sadism never ceased. 

“But no, I will not help with anything other than that. That is  _ your _ job.” Black Hat added.

You nod. “Okey...have a good may.” You toss around sharply and pursue your work eager to get away from the boss.

“ _ Good day.”  _ He hissed in annoyance as he corrected your ignorant english. 

_ Jokes on him, I did that on purpose~  _ You mentally laugh. 

Black Hat made a low guttural growl. 

_ Dammit stop reading my mind!  _

“GET TO WORK!” He shouted impatiently making you kick into action like a motor crisply activated. 

No one got you moving quicker than an angry Black Hat barking commands.

As you shuffle back to work, Dr. Flug approaches you with a giant stack of freshly printed flyers. “I’m not sure how many people will come since this is a very last minute event, but I made flyers to post all around town.” He handed you one of the bright colored papers with a dark contrast. It was truly eye catching. 

You take it out of his hands and read it: “Haunted House! Behold the Horrors of the Season! Hat Avenue Manor 333, Hatsville, Hat Island. Brought to you by Black Hat Company.” 

“¡Esta muy bien!” [It is very good!] You cheer handing back the paper. “Gracias! Necesitas ayuda?” [Thank you! Do you need help?]

“I-I wouldn’t mind some assistance if it doesn’t bother you any…” Flug really wanted to spend some time with you outside of the manor. Maybe they could pitch up a nice conversation. 

“No hay problema.” You smile up at him. “¡Demencia!”

His bag drooped. “Wait...huh…?” He accidentally exclaimed aloud. 

“Dijiste que quieras ayuda ¿no? Demencia puede tomar un descanso y ayudarte un poco.” [You said you wanted some help right? Demencia can take a break and help you a little.] You cock your head to the side a bit confused. “Si pudiera ayudarte, yo haría, pero no puedo abandonar la casa, ¿recuerdas?” [If I could help you I would, but I can’t leave the manor, remember?] 

_ Ugh...that’s right! They can’t leave here!  _ Flug recalled the peculiar circumstance of the poor ghost. “R-right! Y-y-yeah, thanks for the help. W-well, having Demencia help...that is…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and you heard a discrete chuckle from under the bag. 

_ Why is he so shaky today?  _ You pondered. 

Demencia hopped off the wall and right to Flug’s side. “Ooh are we going on an adventure~?” She hyperly giggled.

Flug nodded. “Somewhat, I guess.” He handed her half of the stack. “Come on. Let’s head out.

They walked out of the doors and stepped into the sunlight, further from y/n, 5.0.5., and Black Hat. Flug sighed as the warm rays of sun hit him at the same time the cool breeze whipped their clothes. 

Demencia inhaled the autumn air and stretched out her weary limbs as the wind took her mass of hair. “I’m glad we get a break! This is hard work for me!” She spun around in a circle and pranced alongside the rather quiet scientist. 

“Hey, why are you so glum, chum?” She knocked his shoulder, making him stumble to the side a bit. “It’s a beautiful day with beautiful weather and the candy will be...beautiful~!” She sang.

He sighed again and lowered his head. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tired…” Flug kicked a fallen dry leaf. 

Demencia immediately recognized the melody of that drawn out, identifiable exasperation. Her palms clapped her cheeks and her mouth hung open in a gasp. “OH MY GOD YOU ARE IN LOVE~!” She squealed.

“N-no!” Flug jumped.

“You’re in denial~!” 

“No!” 

“It’s y/n isn’t it?!” 

“...no…” 

“I KNEW IT!!!” Demencia ran around him in circles. “Flug and y/n sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“D-DEMENCIA!!! S-STOP THIS!!!” Flug radiated roughly 180 °C. 

The hysterical girl froze for a second. Then she picked up with another tease she came up with herself. “Flug and y/n laying in a bed! F-U-C-K-I-N-” 

“STOP IT!!! THAT IS EVEN WORSE!!!” Flug nearly died.  

“But I made it myself-” 

“No, no, no! I am not in...l-love with y-y/n! Don’t go spreading false rumors!” He scolded her for her rather immature behavior. Flug glared at Demencia, but she was lost in her own thoughts. “Hey, are you listening to me?” He aggravatedly questioned. 

Demencia tapped her chins looking in the grey sky as though there was an answer. “Now I wonder...how can you fuck a ghost? Is there a way to do that…?” A lightbulb snapped into place. “Hey Flug you should try having sex with y/n and tell me how that goes!” She suggested. 

He screamed in boiling irritation. “Demencia! NO! That’s just...just…” Flug facepalmed and moaned. “Please...just stop it…” Tears began to well up at the corner of his eyes as a way for his body to vanquish his mixed hybrid emotions.

Realizing that it was time to be more serious, Demencia finally ceased poking fun at the timid and flustered doctor and went into a more comforting mode. “Look, Flug, liking someone is normal. I like Black Hat, you know?”

“Like no one could tell…” Flug sarcastically replied.

Demencia shrugged. “I just tend to be more open about it is all.” She gazed to the side and lifted his bag face so that his eyes met her’s. “Just talk to them. Y/n will listen to you because you are one of the few people who understand them.” 

Flug lifted his head away, and they continued moving down the side walk, deeper into town. “Maybe so, but keep in mind that we are technically the ones responsible for them being here, and I’m not sure if they will ever forgive us. We took them away from their family...their  _ real _ home. Can you imagine what that must be like? Because of  _ my invention _ , they no longer are in their own body...”

Demencia shook her head. “No, I have no clue what that must be like because that has never happened to me...but you have to do something.” She stated. “And if you don’t...I just might step in.” She finger gunned him.

“No, don’t even  _ think  _ about doing such a thing.” Flug warned as he taped on the first flyer to a pole.

“Too late! The thought has been formulated!” She stuck out her tongue in an elementary taunting style. 

A knot formed in Flug’s stomach and he lurched at the thought of any scheme that was running wild in her skull.  _ Just perfect...This is exactly what I needed now…! _ He silently panicked a bit. 

“Geez, Flug! Stop stressing yourself out! I’m only going to do something if push come to shove, I promise~!” Demencia smiled widely. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay…” He continued plastering flyers. 

“Great! Let’s keep working~!” She hummed with her fingers crossed behind her back. 

_ The time has come! _

It was Halloween evening, and the manor would soon open to the crowd of expecting guests outside.

“Wow! There’s so many people!” Demencia slithered down the wall, peeking out the window. “Those flyers did the trick~!” She chirped at Flug.

“It really did! This is going to make us a good chunk of money!” Said doctor observed. 5.0.5. Hummed and nodded approving the previous statement. 

“Buen trabajo a todos!” [Good work, everyone!] You say passing through the door. 

Demencia, Flug, and 5.0.5. spring up into the air and sharply fall back down. 

“Holy friggin frick stick of fracken fuck! Y/n you scared the living piss outta me!” Demencia shrilly announced. 

You were dressed in a flowing white dress and carried a classic bloody axe. Your voluminous hair floated in all directions like a mysterious wave and your eyes were surrounded in thick black circles with no iris or pupils. Just whites. Another special little touch that added to the ominous special spook were the carefully drawn and detailed scars coating your legs, arms, neck, and part of your face. 

“S-sorry…” You laughed after apologizing in english for scarring the whole crew. Minus Black Hat of course. He wasn’t there….

“Hm…¿Dónde está el jefe?” [Hm...Where is the boss?] You ask Flug. 

Flug was about to answer you, but he was cut off by a strange dark ambient mist that entered the room and creeped around with mysterious intrigue. It caused an overwhelming sense of fear to rise inside of your system. You weren’t sure why but it was making you feel uneasy and quite... _ afraid. _

The mass configured into a recognizable form: a dapper Black Hat dressed up in regal gothic attire and boldly flashing his green fangs. “Good evening.” He tilted his top hat. 

He saw you and sneered. “Oh...I see you have taken upon yourself to wear even more ragged clothing articles...at least the look fits your normal behavior as a bloody peasant.”

Before you had the opportunity to reply, Demencia bounced over to Black Hat and tackled him. “Hey, bae! You didn’t have to dress up so nicely for me! You know I like the  _ bare necessities~!”  _

“ _ GET OFF OF ME, YOU DERANGED WOMAN _ !” He barked like a hellhound.

Flug leaned closer to you and muttered: “And  _ that _ is why Black Hat doesn’t like dressing too much like an aristocrat…” 

You couldn’t stifle the laugh, and Black Hat gave to two of you and intense frown. Pushing off Demencia, and brushing himself off he continued. “I am here to represent the haunted house as the head of this manor and frighten them. Also, I don’t want these little scandlers to believe that a  _ hooligan _ is in charge.” 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “Por supuesto, señor.” [Of course, sir.] You tip an imaginary hat jokingly.

Black Hat snarled from the gesture of mockery and adjusted his figure to a slope, bending closer to you than what was appropriate in your book. “Do  _ not  _ forget the deal, fool. And watch how you perform today.  _ I want there to be no issues. Got it? _ ” 

You nod. “Sí…” [Yes…]

“Excellent.” He stood up straight and popped his neck. “All of you: into character! I don’t want this to be a total waste of my time.” 

Everyone scrambled on his command, obeying his will with little resistance and sheer excitement. 

5.0.5. slapped on a bow tie and brushed his blue fur, getting ready to pick up tickets and handle the money.

Demencia let all of her hair down and found her mace to swing around. She wore a red dress with a long slit rising up to her hips and revealing most of her right leg. She created a mask to wear along with it, similar to a skull. Needless to say, she was proud.

Flug set up his army of robots to be the majority of the cast. He too painted himself as a cyborg; wearing a metal helmet to cover his face rather than the typical paper bag. Fake blood spats trailed down his grey worn shirt and black pants.  _ He really looks much different without his normal friendly looking attire.  _ You stared in slight wonder at the interesting transformation.

Flug noticed. “Uh..I-is it ok…?” He asked. 

“Es bueno! Estaba mirando porque te ves tan diferente es todo.” [It’s good! I was staring because you look so different is all.] You explain yourself, blushing slightly. 

“Well, it is only a costume…” He referred to the outfit. “I’m still good ol’ Flug.” 

You laughed. “Lo sé!” [I know!] 

Black Hat re entered the room and glanced over everyone. “Good enough.” He adjusted his monocle, wanting to present himself the best of all. “Get into places and be ready to do your best. Give it your all.” He waved us away, and creaked open the doors to introduce the crowd, 5.0.5. standing by him preparing to effectively serve. 

You got into place behind a fake wall and felt the adrenaline charge you. Flug dimmed the lights and scurried to his section. In the far off corner of the living room, you could hear the suppressed maniac laughter of Demencia. 

_ I really hope she doesn’t kill anyone with that mace… _

 

The first crowd made everyone a bit nervous, the audience and the performers, but once you got into the groove, you couldn’t get out. You maneuvered through all of the walls and drifted above people’s heads making them scream and comment on the awesome “special effects.” You found a way to make a perfect banshee wail that made one grown man piss himself! Literally! You didn’t blame the poor guy; after all, disturbances and spooking others is your specialty!

And Black Hat... _ oh boy!  _ He was having the time of his life! Terrifying everyone with his grotesque contortions that were exorcist worthy. Someone nearly had a heart attack, and naturally the demonic being proceeded to sadistically laugh. 

The fog machine was working full blast and distorted the audience’s vision and limited their eyesight. They were becoming afraid of their own reflections. 

You noticed people looping back around and re entering for more. Some chunks of people left tips by the knight armor by the exit doors! 5.0.5. was stuffed with cash and checks. Probably more than what he knew how to properly handle. So, you popped in and aided him a bit in between rounds of people.

There had to have been  _ hundreds  _ of people ranging from young and old! You didn’t dare say _ thousands _ , but most definitely  _ hundreds _ !  _ Hopefully, we make the money crunch. If not, I’ll just find some way to hide from Black Hat….again… _

As the evening was wrapping up and total nightfall was among us, the crowds got smaller, but the enthusiasm of all the performers didn’t fade. Especially not from Demencia and Black Hat. 

“Dude! I made sure that everyone left with soiled pants!” Demencia prided herself on her capabilities. 

“I’m positive they worried more about  _ me _ .” Black Hat’s ego inflated and shunned Dementia's comment. “And come on. The show is not over yet…” Black Hat jolted back to his spot in the shadows. 

Before he left though he gave you a glare with the words “where’s my profit?” written all over it. You simply reply back in your best english: “The show is not over yet.” Right back at him.

“Hey Flug! How are you doing?” Demencia bounced to the cyborg dressed scientist. “Got any good scares in?” 

Flug grinned under his helmet. “Sure did! The robots I made are probably more frightening than me though.” He gestured to his metal droids decorated to play their parts. 

“Nice, nice…” Demencia hummed. “Any  _ other _ good things…?” She bumped his shoulder with her elbow. 

“Demencia...not now…” He muttered not willing to put up with that conversation again. “Look, there’s another crowd of teenagers.” He pointed in the opposite direction.

Demencia didn’t even bother looking. She was gone in a blink of an eye, much to Flug’s relief. 

Dr. Flug began shuffling back to his place. The fog misted up the glass of his helmet along with the sweat from the evening of hard work. He briefly lifted the cover to wipe his beading forehead. 

“Flug?” Your voice rang behind him. 

He quickly dropped the helmet back over his blushing face, hoping you hadn’t seen him. “Y-y/n...!” 

“Lo siento! Solo quería ver cómo estabas.” [I’m sorry! I just wanted to see how you were doing.] You interjected not expecting to catch Flug off guard. You didn’t see his actual face. The fog machine made sure of that. 

“No, y-you don’t need to apologize. You just startled me a bit is all.” He clenched his chest as his heart played his internal drumset as though he were at a concert.

Flug coughed before continuing. “I...uh, I’m doing fine. How about yourself?” He smoothed out his helmet making sure his head was covered. 

“¡Estoy genial! Esto es realmente divertido!” [I am great! This is really fun!] You float down closer to him. 

“I’m glad you are having fun then.” Flug hid his blush and averted his eyes shyly. He sweetly smiled.

He began to remember what Demencia said...about her stepping in and doing something if he didn’t. He wasn’t exactly sure if she was serious or not, but part of him didn’t want to find out. The other part on the other hand was being bombarded with fluttering butterflies pulling him to retreat. “I...I-I w-was gonna...ask y-you s-something, y/n…” He stuttered in a high octave. 

“¿Sí, que es eso?” [Yes, what is it?]

His heart was officially pounding the rest of his organs and sense into oblivion. “W-w-well...I g-guess it is m-more of a s-s-statement…” Flug could feel himself sweat more and began worrying he was emitting a filthy smell. 

_ Oh no...I can’t do this! I can;t do this!!! I’m gonna combust!  _ “I-I….I j-just w-wanna s-s-say….I wanna s-say, I-” 

Suddenly the fake wall separating them from the rest of the haunted attraction ripped open and a stampede of terrified beyond wit teens trampled over one another like cattle to escape the thundering monster behind them who’s laugh echoed up and down their spines.

Unexpecting of the panicked audience, you gave a shrill, scream and jumped forward into Flug. Flug caught you, but tipped over, plummeting to the ground, holding tightly to your backside. His helmet rolled up and he gasped noticing the air. As he crashed into the foggy floor, you clung tightly on the scared doctor and accidentally bumped his head, and slid right to his lips. 

He was hot and very clearly burning up. The gape in his mouth introduced a small trail of saliva. Without noticing much, your eyes sealed shut and you held your mouth against the soft, comfortable pair of lips. 

You weren’t too sure what you were doing until you heard a yell from behind you. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Black Hat boomed in shock transforming back into his classic self. 

Poor Flug’s mind was too boggled. He passed out from the trill. 

Demencia slid in. “YES! I TOLD YOU FLUG!” She squealed up a wall happily. “Flug and y/n sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-” 

_ “I want an explanation now! _ ” Black Hat roared.

You stuck up your hands and pounced in the air off of Flug. “¡Fue un accidente! La multitud me asustó porque los asustaste y yo salté sobre él-” [It was an accident! Th crowd scared me because you scared them and I jumped on him-]

“ _ Enough! _ I have no clue with the hell you are saying!” He called for abrupt silence. “Let your  _ cushion  _ explain this...!” 

Flug was groggy, but awake. “S-sir…! Y/n said-” 

“NOT WHAT THEY SAID!” Black Hat lashed out. “WHAT  _ YOU _ SAY!” 

Everything was still minus the small rumble of the fog machine and sound effect ambience that droned in the background. 

“I…” He swallowed trying to find the right words. “I-I’m not sure...I was trying to tell y/n that I...I-I…” He didn’t want to say it to his boss, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “I...kinda... _ like them... _ but then th-that crowd st-startled us...It was just an accident…”  

You try to meet Flug’s gaze, but he had turned away from embarrassment.

“I see…” Black Hat tapped his chin. “Quit with the drama under my roof, or I will skin you.” He said to the red faced man. 

Swiftly he turned to you. “And as for you...hope that the money goal was reached.” He walked off looking rather upset and very peeved with Flug and your behavior. 

Demencia dropped down sluggishly. “So...it was a mistake…?” She asked when Black Hat was out of earshot. 

Flug stood from his pile of defeat. “...y-yeah…” He rubbed his shoulder. “S-s-sorry...y/n….” He whispered. 

You levitate in place baffled. “¿Por qué?” [Why?] 

“F-for…” 

He stopped. You came down from your place in the air and wrapped your cool arms around him once again. “Do...not be sorry…” You said. 

He tightened at first but began to ease. “I...I was going to s-say that I... _ like you _ …” He loosened up and sank into your embrace longingly. 

You smile and feel your cheeks brighten. “Th-thank you...for t-telling me.” You give him a small peck on his right cheek. 

“AAAAAAWWWWWW~” 

You both froze. 

_ That was way too many vocals to just be Demencia. _

An entire crowd began to applaud.  

“Wh-wha?!” Flug looked up at the pleased audience. 

“Whoops.” You mutter in a low chuckle.  _ Well this is quite the scene I’m sure. A poltergeist and a cyborg doctor… _

 

That last merry group left  _ a lot  _ of tips by the knight as they exited, believing that your touching moment was staged. 

Black Hat gawked a bit at the income.  _ It was more than he expected…  _

Quickly he recomposed himself. “...Good job…” He said collecting the profit from 5.0.5. “I suppose this  _ may _ be done next year…Key word being ‘ _ may.’ _ ” Everyone beamed. 

“Minus your ridiculous and quite stupid display of affection that is. No more of that will be tolerated here. AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!” Black Hat had to crush the last bit of glee of course, but it was a success! And you knew, even though he was too stubborn to admit it, Black Hat had fun too. 

 

All of this had gone a bit different than expected...in the end at least. Flug admitted he indeed admired you more than a friend, and you likewise. A ghost and a doctor are indeed a strange pair to see together; it was a  _ haunting admiration _ . 

He was the one who understood you here. He gave you a feeling of fullness; a feeling of vivid life. His attitude brightened your day and his happiness made you feel...complete. 

One day you hope to find your body and be reassembled into a whole. Then maybe you really could give Flug your all just as he offered you his all. 

For now though, the two of you ate candy and just simply enjoyed the wonders of the Halloween season.

 

-Extra-

 

As you sat next to Flug and watched him work on his blueprints the next day, Demencia entered the lab. 

“Soooo….” She stretched. “I got a question I’ve been meaning to ask you both…”

Flug stopped what he was working on and focused on the girl. “Yes?” 

She rocked back and forth and gave us a toothy grin. “Can you tell me how sex works between a ghost and a-” 

“DEMENCIA!” Flug chased her and she skidded to the walls laughing like a maniac. 

“...” 

You stay there not understanding the reference. 

“¿¿Qué??” [What??]

Alas, you had to be there to understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> No Puedo Entender Que: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237978/chapters/27805038  
> (This is the original work! Please take a look!)  
> Also, i have a Tumblr if you wanna message me with any questions or just wanna have a conversation! (I'm always willing to talk): https://zretribution.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> -Z. Retribution


End file.
